1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a pattern and a method of detecting a pixel position therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display technologies, various kinds of display devices have progressed not only as simple display devices but also as bi-directional entertainment devices capable of communicating with a user. Accordingly, various devices are being developed which can recognize a touch when the user directly touches a display screen or performs a motion corresponding to the touch by using a finger gesture or a touch pen.